


Shutting Merlin Up

by Diana_Prallon



Series: History Books Forgot About Us [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many inconveniences in a war camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutting Merlin Up

There were many inconveniences in a war camp, but none was nearly as annoying to Arthur as the lack of privacy the tents offered. Of course, he didn't have to share it with anyone else, but it wasn't the fact that it was a rather small space when compared to his chambers that bothered him, but the fact that his idiotic servant couldn't keep it low enough not to wake up the whole camp if he tried something wicked.

After three whole weeks, Arthur was fully convinced that he didn't have what it took to be celibate, especially while Merlin walked, and tripped, and smiled, and breathed around him. It wasn't lack of will power; it was merely a consequence of being exposed to his manservant's moves and limbs for so long. How was he supposed to resist when they needed to share the same space for so long?

It was clear he needed to do something to shut Merlin up while they did _it._ And while he hated to admit his problems to anyone, he was lucky to have a knight like Gwaine around when he needed  _that_  kind of ideas.

* * *

Merlin could barely breath – he feared that if he did, he would sigh, and his loud sounds would stop him from getting even this little. It was some snogging, but it was more than he had had in weeks. He didn't complain when Arthur pulled his shirt off, or when he yanked his pants – he had been dyeing for it for a long while, to feel Arthur's hands around him, moving up and down like that. His own hands worked fast in unlacing the king's breeches, desperate to grab him as well. He waited for Arthur's hand to close his mouth, but the man just guided him towards the bed instead.

"We'll wake up everyone" he said, nervous.

"No,  _you_  won't" said Arthur with a mocking smile. "I won't let you."

"But what…"

His questions were lost when the other man climbed on the bed, wrapping his lips around the sensitive skin of his cock.  _That_  didn't seem like a good way to keep Merlin from screaming, but he was too pleased to care. He had missed that, hell, he had missed all of it. Arthur licked him slowly, exploring all of his skin while he twitched before putting him inside his mouth once again, and Merlin closed his eyes, mumbling.

"It will get loud soon, I'm warning you."

He felt a shift in the bed and before he could open his eyes, he felt Arthur's body touching his face. His mouth opened in shock when he saw the king had climbed on him, and Arthur used that opportunity to rub himself against the manservant's parted lips. Merlin moaned lightly as Arthur begun sucking him earnestly, and opened his mouth to welcome his lover.

All he could do was keeping his mouth open and hold the king's legs with for dear life. Arthur was in his element, totally in control as he both sucked Merlin and fucked his mouth. It was a complete mess, and soon Merlin learned to angle his head to avoid Arthur from sliding off his mouth. He wanted to suck as well, but it was too hard as he was pinned between Arthur's body and the mattress. It was infuriating, and he felt as teased as he was pleased.

Grabbing Arthur by the hips, he forced his loved to move, dropping him upon the bed. Arthur didn't want to let go of him, and his head searched for Merlin's body as the dark haired man topped him and begun to learn all about the pros and cons of Arthur's new position. The king moaned, a low and sexy sound, as he allowed the manservant to please him.

It didn't take long before Arthur decided to move them again, and soon it became a wrestling match, each one trying to claim the top before settling on being on their side. Merlin used all his tongue tricks, licking and swirling around, sucking and moving widely to take Arthur deeper inside him. The king tried to keep up, and didn't give up, but soon he couldn't avoid stopping to moan while the other one moved his head surely towards him.

Merlin knew Arthur was close before it reached his mouth as his pleasured sighs vibrated all around his cock, driving him through the edge, although Arthur's lips were just barely touching his skin. He sucked off every last drop before pulling out, panting, and the king did the same before moving again.

"This is a  _great_  way to shut you up. Maybe we should try it again in a few moments."

Merlin grinned, eager to agree.

* * *

Gwaine wasn't surprised that Arthur's mood had improved, or that Merlin was found taking a nap all around the camp, but as hardly anything shocked the knight, no one took much notice. He was sure that, from now on, this would be a great campaign.


End file.
